Earth-TRN566
Earth-TRN566 is the reality that the comic book series' Spider-Man Adventures, Adventures of Spider-Man, and The Adventures of the X-Men took place in. History The history of Earth-TRN566 is very similar to the history of Earth-92131 with some slight differences. The early history of Earth-TRN566 followed the history of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series and X-Men: The Animated Series. However, there were some differences. In Earth-92131 history of Night of the Lizard, Eddie Brock learned that Curt Connors was the Lizard by eavesdropping on Spider-Man and Margaret Connors but could not prove it to J. Jonah Jameson. However, in Earth-TRN566, Brock witnessed Lizard attacking Spider-Man but did not find out that Connors and Lizard were the same person. In Earth-92131, Felicia Hardy was blonde while in Earth-TRN566, Felicia Hardy was a platinum blonde. In this reality Otto Octavius worked for OsCorp instead of the Hardy Foundation and witnessed Spider-Man and Scorpion fighting at OsCorp. While in Earth-92131, Peter Parker did not known Wilson Fisk was the Kingpin for several months after first becoming Spider-Man. However, in Earth-TRN566, Spider-Man discovered that Fisk was the Kingpin after Hobgoblin abducted Harry Osborn. Earth-TRN566 later diverged into it's own timeline with a different history then Earth-92131. Eventually Earth-TRN566 was destroyed when the M'Kraan Crystal was fractured. However, in it's place a new universe known as Earth-616 was born. Residents All three series, Spider-Man Adventures, Adventures of Spider-Man, and Adventures of Spider-Man all take place in Earth-TRN566. However, due to different artists working on the series there are different drawing styles. Bellow is a gallery of how each character was drawn in each comic book series. Spider-Man Adventures issue 1-5= 67989673453.PNG| Alistair Smythe 342534254564564.PNG| Ben Parker 4456456456346.PNG| Billy Connors 6867865883453425.PNG| Black Widow 890980345654643.PNG| Curt Connors 68797976976986987.PNG| Debra Whitman 8969879789.PNG| Eddie Brock 335634643768978.PNG| Farley Stillwell 3453523534.PNG| Felicia Hardy 45654789789789.PNG| Flash Thompson 456436456345.PNG| Harry Osborn 43534253454325.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 9808905675756.PNG| Joseph Robertson 34635634646.PNG| Kingpin 5858767586758568.PNG| Lizard 780897079890.PNG| Mac Gargan 456456456346456.PNG| Margaret Connors 67865867867.PNG| Mary Jane Watson 6596897897896.png| May Parker RCO009_w_1468335446.jpg| Mysterio 568908970.PNG| Norman Osborn 455675909870.PNG| Otto Octavius 89879675634645.PNG| Peter Parker 659863453564564.png| Quentin Beck 768978976987.PNG| Scorpion 58970970897.PNG| Scorpion 67796342532453245342.PNG| Spencer Smythe 880890875687.png| Spider-Man 780709456453646.PNG| Tarantula 696896789879.PNG| Terri Lee |-|Spider-Man Adventures issue 6-15= 68987967547457.PNG| Agent Ford 78879899567567.PNG| Agent X 456464364.PNG| Alistair Smythe 78987965756745.PNG| Anastasia Hardy 78987456546456.PNG| Beast 698698645776.PNG| Billy Connors IMG 0571.jpg| Burglar 568678568658568.PNG| Captain America 3354634634980.PNG| Chameleon 3465634689789.PNG| Curt Connors 234235890890.PNG| Doctor Octopus IMG 0568.png| Doctor Strange 09870789089776.PNG| Eddie Brock 68987978536436.PNG| Felicia Hardy 789789764364.PNG| Flash Thompson 67856865.PNG| Glory Grant 466976979.PNG| Harry Osborn RCO004_1468335092.jpg| Hobgoblin RCO018_1468335225.jpg| Hulk 6788623142342.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 7980879089078.PNG| James Reeves 67968945645643.PNG| John Jameson 797893545325.jpg| Joseph Robertson |-|Adventures of Spider-Man issue 1-4= |-|Adventures of Spider-Man issue 5-6= |-|Adventures of Spider-Man issue 7-12= |-|Adventures of the X-Men= 3245342534534.PNG| Alicia Masters 456464364.PNG| Alistair Smythe 658678685.PNG| Anna Watson 34646436.PNG| Beast 346468977897.PNG| Beetle 70709786967979.PNG| Ben Parker 4456456456346.PNG| Billy Connors 6867865883453425.PNG| Black Widow IMG 0571.jpg| Burglar 568678568658568.PNG| Captain America 6978976956754757.PNG| Chameleon 7689789769679.PNG| Daredevil 68797976976986987.PNG| Debra Whitman 234235890890.PNG| Doctor Octopus IMG_0568.png| Doctor Strange 4368976897847547.PNG| Egghead 6786586775.PNG| Fancy Dan 335634643768978.PNG| Farley Stillwell 3453523534.PNG| Felicia Hardy 79789789789.PNG| Flash Thompson 76808970897089.PNG| Gambit 67856865.PNG| Glory Grant 32656456890897.PNG| Gorgeous George 78087908956868.PNG| Hairbag 65875678657.PNG| Hammer Harrison RCO009_1468913171.jpg| Hammerhead 466976979.PNG| Harry Osborn 7980908970890.PNG| Hobgoblin IMG_1516.JPG| Hulk 7909808790890.PNG| Human Torch 68978978456456.jpg| Invisible Woman 5675675.PNG| Iron Man 6788623142342.PNG| J. Jonah Jameson 7980879089078.PNG| James Reeves 67968945645643.PNG| John Jameson 797893545325.jpg| Joseph Robertson 3245689789.PNG| Kingpin 65875867868.PNG| Kraven the Hunter 5858767586758568.PNG| Lizard 32544567897698.PNG| Mad Thinker 987087908978097.png| Madame Harkness 456456456346456.PNG| Margaret Connors 69789679678978.PNG| Mariah Crawford IMG_1518.JPG| Mary Jane Watson 6234532453.PNG| May Parker 870808790.PNG| Mister Fantastic 324535327897897.PNG| Mister Sinister 568758678.PNG| Montana 7908970890890.PNG| Mysterio 7907090879.PNG| Nick Fury 76978978436456.PNG| Norman Osborn 578678678.PNG| Ox 7908905475675674.PNG| Professor X 7087908790456436.PNG| Punisher 34647697697689.PNG| Puppet Master 3534532457897697.PNG| Rhino 879089708978.PNG| Ruckus 768978976987.PNG| Scorpion 58970970897.PNG| |Scorpion 8790897089089.PNG| Shocker 76978946757.PNG| Slab 6758968978978.PNG| Snake Marston 67796342532453245342.PNG| Spencer Smythe 880890875687.png| Spider-Man IMG_1520.PNG| Stilt-Man 780709456453646.PNG| Tarantula 79808908790890.PNG| Terri Lee 76978976352.jpg| Terry Hewlitt IMG_1522.PNG| Thing IMG_1525.PNG| Thor 768978979.PNG| Tinkerer 43674674573453.PNG| Vanessa Fisk 2453453245.PNG| Venom 456346456456.PNG| Vulture IMG_1528.PNG| Wolverine Category:A-Z Category:Alternate realities Category:Locations Category:Spider-Man Adventures/Adventures of Spider-Man/The Adventures of the X-Men locations